halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Savage
Additional Gear - Extra Armour Plating - Armour Lock - Combat Knife - x1 Bubble Shield Physical Description Standing at 6’3 Mark is a stocky well built man. When not in his MJOLNIR power armor Mark wears a very simple outfit that does not draw attention which is made up of slacks and t-shirt. His auburn hair is always kept close cut so not to obstruct his vision. In fitting with his auburn hair Mark has Caucasian skin, brown eyes and a kind face. When in combat he wears extra armor plating so that he can take the hits he knows not all of his squad mates can take. Mark also keeps an armor lock on hand just in case he really needs to take one for the team. Personality Mark is a nice guy who is always willing to listen if you need someone to talk to. He is also the first man to ask you if you are doing alright if you look shaken. However most people do not always get to see this said of him being that they are intimidated by him and rightly so. You never want to mess with any of Mark’s friends being that he will knock you out if you do. Even though Mark is a happy outgoing person he carries a heavy weight in his soul. This weight is the death of his parents on Harvest, he was able to manage this weight with the help of his Uncle Joe. However this weight was increased for him when he lost his Uncle Joe in the Battle of Reach. As life continued for him this weight began to lift off of his shoulders, however bits of this weight still remain and haunt him some days. Bio Mark is the only surviving member of his family. Born on June 11th, 2523 on Harvest, his parents owned a small farm, life was relatively simple. That all changed on February 3rd, 2525 when first contact with Covenant was made. When Mark’s family made it to the Utgard space elevator there was not room for another family the Marines operating the Elevator said. When she heard this Mark’s mother burst into tears and begged the Marines to at least take her son. Pitying the poor woman the Marines agreed, they took little 2 year old Mark with them. Little did Mark know as the elevator started to head up that this was to be the last time he was to see his parents alive. Later as he sat on the evac ship looking around wondering where his parents where, a friend of his Dad’s he knew as Uncle Joe came up and sat down with him knowing that Mark was never going to find what he was looking for. After the evac ship made it safely back to UNSC space Uncle Joe adopted Mark and they ended up living on Reach. In 2541 just after graduating High School Mark enlisted in the UNSC Marines because he did not want anyone else to lose their family the way he did back on Harvest. In basic training Mark was not known for being the fastest or best shot but as the man who would stand by you no matter what. After completing basic Mark was assigned to the planet Skoje to help guard the shipyards. This was a nice peaceful assignment to have, that is until the Covenant attacked in 2547. During the fighting Mark was in the front lines where he saved his squad commander from an Elite. As the squad was fighting through a group of grunts an Elite tried to take out the squad commander from behind using active camo. Only just catching the shimmer of the active camo Mark threw himself at the Elite knowing it could cost him his life which it almost did. Thanks to his actions he saved his squad commander but got shot in the stomach by the Elites plasma rifle. Thanks to what his commander called some damn fool luck and a nearby Pelican drop ship, Mark was safely evacuated to UNSC medical frigate where they patched up the gaping hole in his chest. Mark was then transferred to Reach for rehab. While he recovered his Uncle Joe came and visited him which was nice for Mark since he so rarely got to see his Uncle.(edited) After the doctors said Mark could return to active duty he was promoted to Corporal and was stationed on Reach. He was there during the battle of Reach in 2552 where he fought many long and bloody battles with his squad. During one of these battles his squad Sergeant was killed and Mark was given a battlefield promotion to Sergeant. Luckily for Mark and his squad when the order to abandon Reach was given they were able to safely be evacuated by a Pelican Dropship. After this Mark was assigned to the Orbital Battle Platform Cairo, where he helped repel the Covenant boarding party. As the battle for Earth progressed Mark was redeployed landside to help defend Sydney. After the war ended on November 17th, 2552 Mark remained stationed on Earth where he was promoted to Staff Sergeant. After this he was recruited into the Spartan IV’s in 2555 because of his distinguished military career. After recruitment into the Spartan IV program Mark was stationed on the UNSC Infinity and fought in the first battle of Requiem in 2557. After the first Battle of Requiem Mark got into a fight with Spartan IV Greg Darik over how he was treating some Marines. After decking Greg, Sarah Palmer called Mark into one of the UNSC Infinity’s many briefing rooms. Where she told Mark that she did not blame him for decking Greg but behavior like that could not go unpunished so he ether, voluntarily transfer to the UNSC Acheron or be stationed on earth to guard the UNSC brass. Knowing that he would hate guarding the UNSC brass on earth Mark transferred to the UNSC Acheron. When Mark was transferred he made sure to pack up his old family photos, an old school music player his Uncle gave him, and some old paperback books. Along with his SAW which he had given a custom paint job.